Mine
by wegotmonobaby
Summary: Arthur and Merlin finally break their tension. PWP, my first ever fanfiction. Would really welcome feedback. This is pretty dirty, so definitely an M, definitely slash. Not mine, don't own, don't sue. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't blame Merlin for going off and getting drunk. Not after last week, when the scorching looks and the lingering touches and the near constant eye contact finally broke. After he'd slammed Merlin into the wall next to his door as the servant bid him goodnight. After the soft, 'Merlin, wait' had turned into 'Merlin, gods' as the other man responded to him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Had kissed him hard, violently, whispering 'yes' and 'Arthur' and 'I want' and 'fuck'. As Arthur forced his thigh between his servants; reaching down and hitching Merlin's leg up around his hip for better access as he ground against him, biting the milk white skin of his neck as he growled 'Merlin' and 'Jesus' and 'mine' into his ear.

But then. A week of avoidance, not quite eye contact, blushing. stumbling over words and making damn sure they didn't touch at all. Getting one of the kitchen servants to dress him, Merlin suddenly far too busy with Gaius. They'd been interrupted, and it seemed as though a switch had been thrown in the crown prince. Suddenly, he remembered duty and king and Camelot and heir. Had pushed away from Merlin with as much violence as he'd kissed him. Merlin had fled, and had barely looked his way since.

And now this. Arthur had been following his servant for hours, wondering what he really did when he claimed to be aiding Gaius. To this grotty little tavern. Merlin on his knees, sucking someone's cock. Someone else's cock. His hand splayed on the other's hips as he allowed this, this pervert to fuck his throat. Jealousy turned to anger almost instantaneously. He may well have rejected the man, but he'd be damned if he'd let that mouth belong to anyone else.

Three strides took him over there, and he punched the man square in the jaw.  
'How fucking dare you touch my servant,' he hissed, literally seeing red. He forced the man into the wall, fingers wrapped around his throat. Inches from his face. 'Give me one good reason,' he snarled, 'why I shouldn't have you hanged.' The man stuttered, dick hanging limply from his still open laces. Eyes rolling in terror as Arthur reached down instinctively for his sword. Merlin scrambled to his feet, trying to press himself into the slim gap between the men. 'Arthur, please. Please don't. He didn't make me do anything, please.'

'I don't give a fuck if he made you do a single thing, he's not getting away with it. You belong to me, Merlin. ME.' Merlin snorted at this, despite the seriousness of the situation.  
'Forgive me, _sire_, but I don't belong to anyone. Especially not you.' Arthur backed away from the stranger against the wall, pushing him back hard in frustration. Pushed his hands through his hair, anger dissipating now his adrenaline had started to drop.

'Merlin.. I, I can't let you do this. You're better than this, you know you are.' Merlin was silent for a moment, unused to Arthur speaking in such a manner. With such sincerity.  
'I'm not quite good enough for you though, am I, Arthur?' Arthur stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, before turning away and barking a 'leave us' at Merlin's would be lover.

'I am not prepared to discuss this with you here, Merlin. home, now.' Merlin opened his mouth to argue, but changed his mind when he saw Arthur's face. Drawn, sad. Angry, still. He followed him wordlessly back to the castle, keeping his head bowed even as he entered Arthur's rooms.

Arthur sat down heavily on his bed. Stared at the floor, as Merlin stood at the door, hand still on the doorknob. Neither spoke. Merlin hoped for some distraction, but none came. Eventually, Arthur looked up. Merlin was devastated to see tears streaking the prince's face.

'I don't know what to do. I can't stop thinking about you.' Merlin wondered silently at the cost of that admission. 'Arthur. I, I understand that you can't do this. You'll, it gets easier. What about Gwen?'

Arthur's face changed almost instantly. 'Did you hear what I just said? Does it sound to you like I want Gwen? Do you think I haven't tried?' Merlin flinched as Arthur's voice rose, until he was shouting. 'I can't get you out of my head, Merlin. I'm obsessed with you. I want you so badly, so much, it scares me. I would've killed him tonight, that piece of shit, for you. Do you even understand how hard this is?'

'Of course I do! Do you understand how it feels to be rejected seconds in to what you want you've been fantasizing about for years, Arthur? Of course you don't. As if you have ever been told no in your entire life. You spoilt brat. 'I'd have killed him for you.' 'I can't do this. King. Heir.' That's changed now, has it, because you've decided you can lower yourself to shagging me?'

Arthur was on his feet in seconds, forcing Merlin back into the hard oak of his door. 'How dare you speak to me like that,' he hissed into the other man's ear. 'Who do you think you are?' He pulled back just enough to look Merlin in the eye, and nearly groaned aloud when he did. Merlin's pupils were utterly blown, Arthur's proximity taking his anger and twisting it into lust. 'You like this.' It wasn't a question, and Merlin didn't reply. Arthur's hands flew down to grip Merlin's wrists, pinning him. 'You slut,' he whispered as he pressed his body flush against Merlin's, as he pressed his erection into Merlin's hip. Merlin bucked against him, once, and muttered 'you start this, you finish it.' Arthur growled, yanking himself back and dragging Merlin over to his bed, forcing him down and crawling on top of him, grinding into his crotch over and over. 'I'm going to fuck you into my bed, and you're going to beg me to,' he purred, smirking when he felt Merlin twitch against him.

'Promises, promises.' Merlin replied, before arching up and forcing his lips against Arthur's, pushing his tongue through his lips before he had a chance to reply, spreading his thighs so the prince fell between his legs, licking the wet tracks from Arthur's face. Arthur groped blindly for Merlin's wrists, finding and pinning them with ease, rutting against him as though his life depended on it. 'Clothes off,' Arthur spat, yanking Merlin up and ripping at his worn tunic, unwinding his neckerchief impatiently, pulling it taught then forcing it to slacken in his haste. When Merlin was finally shirtless, Arthur couldn't believe he'd denied himself this for so long. The boy was divine. white, hairless chest, pink nipples, visible ribs. a dark sparse trail of hair leading into his breeches, past the laces that seemed impossible to Arthur's lust addled brain. 'You're fucking beautiful,' he groaned, voice rough. Low. 'Arthur, please. Can you, I need. Take off your shirt, Arthur.' Arthur smiled, for the first time in what seemed like forever, before yanking his shirt over his head. Reaching down, he pulled hard at the knot of his laces, pulling them open then down with surprising ease. His cock hurt, he was that hard, that aware of what he was about to do. He sat next to Merlin as he pulled his breeches off fully, then straddled him, sitting on his clothed thighs.

Merlin groaned, long and loudly, as he took in a fully naked and aroused Arthur. Arthur smiled again, slowly, dangerously, reached down. Locking eyes with Merlin, he stroked his cock, slowly. dragged his fingers over the head, spreading the slight drop of pre come back. He made a show of it, throwing his head back, wriggling like a cheap whore against Merlin's thighs. Opened his eyes just in time to see Merlin surge up, pushing him off and back almost violently. 'You fucking tease.' Merlin hissed, before leaning in and crushing their mouths together, forcing Arthur's mouth open, raping him with his tongue as he replaced the prince's hand with his own. 'Fucking whore.' Arthur spat even as he fucked Merlin's fist, as he kissed back, biting Merlin's lips, chin, neck.

Merlin pulled back, then off, yanking his breeches down then shimmying out of them, throwing them off the bed then slamming himself back into Arthur, kissing and rutting and biting. Arthur was done with this, this violent dance, and muttered as much seconds before flipping them, so Merlin was once again trapped. 'How many other men have you lain down for, you filthy slut?' Merlin laughed at this, laughed and kissed Arthur almost gently. 'Don't be jealous, Arthur. Only a couple of them got that far.' Arthur growled, and bit Merlin hard, sucking and worrying the skin until a large red bruise had formed. 'Never again, Merlin. you're mine.'

Arthur forced two of his fingers into Merlin's mouth, and Merlin immediately sucked them in, hollowing his cheeks and groaning around them, knowing what was coming. 'I have no patience left. I need to fuck you, now.' He forced one of his slick fingers into Merlin's tight heat even as he said this, moaning when Merlin's body grasped at him, sucking him in. 'Two Arthur, now. Fucking do it, please, please Arthur, now.' Merlin was definitely begging, and Arthur told him, as he added a second, twisting and scissoring to open the body below him, his patience flagging, his need growing expotentially. Merlin obviously agreed, as he wrenched Arthurs arm up and out and hissed 'now', arching and biting at Arthur, opening his thighs as wide as they would go. Arthur yanked Merlin up by his thighs, and the other man caught on instantly, wrapping his calves around Arthurs hips just as he slammed home. He leaned forward, kissing at Merlins navel as he allowed the other man a moment to adjust. Then, at Merlins wide eyed nod, he pulled out to the tip, before slamming back in to the root. Both men called out together, as Arthur set a bruising rythmn. He fucked Merlin hard, slamming into him again and again, forcing him up the bed as his cock pushed in and out of the burning heat of the man's body. 'You're so fucking tight, Merlin. So hot. Gonna fucking fill you. Mine. You're fucking mine, you belong to me.'

'God arthur, oh my god, fuck me. Harder, fucking hell Arthur, Jesus, Arthur.' Merlin chanted his name, Arthur, Arthur, as he reached up and began pumping his cock hard, keeping time with Arthur's violent thrusts. 'Oh god, I'm coming. I'm coming, Arthur.. oh fuck!' Merlin came hard, shooting come in thick streams across his chest, watching as Arthur leaned down to lap at it, his thrusts becoming erratic as Merlin's insided squeezed him hard. He leaned back up and thrust hard, shooting come for what seemed like forever into Merlin's tight arse, blacking out with the pleasure, collapsing on his servant.

'Oh god, oh god.' Merlin gasped, wide eyed, exhausted, sated. 'You're, that was brilliant Arthur.'  
Arthur said nothing, content to trail his fingers idley through the remnants of his lover's come, next to his face where his head rested on Merlin's chest.

'You gonna ever pull out?' About ten minutes later, after the afterglow had worn off and Merlin was starting to feel stupid. Arthur did, pull out, immediately, and Merlin tried to get off the bed. Arthur grabbed him by the legs and trapped him on his front, pinning his calves with his full body weight. 'Arthur. Get off. Let me go.' Arthur remained silent. Traced his fingertips up the insides of Merlin's thighs, through the dark hair. Then pushing two fingers into Merlin's loose arse, fingering him hard, using his own come as lube. 'You're so fucking open, Merlin,' he groaned, thrusting his fingers in and out hard and fast, causing Merlin to gasp and writhe, too spent to get hard again yet, too sensitive to fully enjoy Arthur's ministrations. Arthur added a third finger, rubbing his half hard cock, moaning. 'I want to put my whole fucking hand inside you. I want you to be ready for my cock whenever I need you.' he added a fourth finger, the burn starting to turn Merlin on again, as much as Arthurs words.

'There's going to be a next time?' he asked, hoped, even as he felt Arthur's cock at his slack hole, as Arthur yanked his back into a curve by his hair as he fucked into him. Arthur smiled, moaned, and didn't reply.


	2. Chapter 2

When Arthur woke up, Merlin had gone. He groaned, sitting up in the rumpled bed and wincing as the soiled, come stained sheet pulled away from his back. He was surprised the other man had gone; and disappointed. He was as hard as rock, the memory of their night together on a loop in his mind. The second time, Merlin on his knees as Arthur fucked him hard from behind. The third time, Merlin riding him as he fucked up into that tight heat again and again, Merlin staring at him, neither man breaking eye contact. Arthur had actually believed there was a god, right at that moment. Merlin's perfect white body arched above him, the man's nails biting into Arthur's thighs as he fucked himself, as he cursed and came, came in thick streams over the perfect musculature of Arthur's stomach. His voice exhausted and broken as he whispered, 'Arthur, god Arthur', his climax leaving him slumped and boneless on the other man's legs. Arthur had flipped him, fucked him into his mattress, Merlin gasping and panting and thrusting back even through his exhaustion, Arthur stroking his back and pulling at his arms, yanking his hair and kissing him tenderly, literally mindless with pleasure, with the way things had changed, whispering filth and love and want and possession, never wanting it to end.

He wanted him now, again, wanted him violently, passionately. Wanted everything, wanted Merlin to want him and no other ever again. More pressingly, wanted to know exactly where Merlin was; why he thought it acceptable to ditch a fucking prince like some one night stand. His arousal wouldn't allow him to stand, throbbing and incessant, so he flicked the covers off, noting more than one come stain wiped off on the sheets as he did so, and took himself harshly in hand. He stroked lazily, reaching for the oil he'd made Merlin fetch from Gaius after the second time, pouring a pool into his hand then slicking himself, fucking into his fist again and again. His breath began to speed up as he thought of Merlin, thought of the last time, the first time, his eyes, his beautiful fucking mouth, his chest, Jesus. He opened his mouth, grinding up into his fist shamelessly as he moaned, 'fuck yes, god, Merlin, tight,' and he bit down hard on his cheek as he came, taking great pleasure in the knowledge that Merlin would have to clean these filthy sheets later. As he came back to himself, he realised he'd come more quickly than he had since he was an adolescent, and wondered if Merlin could even imagine the hold he had over him.

It took him three hours to find his servant. The little shit could hide himself beautifully, when he had a mind to. He was in the library, right in the back, book in hand, stroking the spine of the thing almost reverently. Arthur stood watching him for some time. The man was utterly absorbed, eyes flitting across the page with open wonder, and Arthur's gut clenched. His life was set. He knew that. King, wife, kids. His duty to Camelot came first, always would. Had to. And maybe, maybe Merlin had remembered this. Maybe that's why he'd woken up alone. He continued to watch Merlin, wondered how to break the silence. He coughed, gently, and Merlin started, half dropping then catching his book. The Mythology of Herbs. Arthur smiled thinly, catching Merlin's eye briefly before the servant looked away.

'Merlin. What are you doing?' Merlin looked at the book in his hands, turning it over and over, before looking up and quipping, 'I was reading, obviously. Book?' he waved the book to illustrate his point, but his faint smile faded as he took in Arthur's face. Stone, cold, stoic. 'We both know that that is not what I meant, Merlin.' The warlock balked, face white, and sighed deeply. He leaned back into the shelving and slid to the floor, sitting down and drawing his knees up to hide his face. 'I can't do this, Arthur,' he muttered into his breeches. 'I can't not love you, can't have sex with you and let it mean nothing, can't pretend in court that I don't know what you look like when you're naked, when you come, I FUCKING CAN'T!' he yelled the last, pulling his head away long enough to look at Arthur, to show him how serious he was. As if Arthur hadn't heard it in his tone.

'Merlin, look at me,' the prince said softly, and Merlin ignored him. 'Merlin.' He reached for his shoulder, sliding his hand up the man's neck, ghosting across his ear, across his cheek. Merlin turned his head slightly, pressing into the touch, and finally, finally met Arthur's eyes. 'I cannot promise you anything, Merlin. I can't parade you around my court. Can't present you to my father as my choice.' Merlin's eyes hardened, and he pulled away, tried to stand. Arthur pulled him back, hard, against him, pulling him so he was sat in his lap, his back against the shelves, wrapping his arms around his waist. 'But, Merlin, it is you, and will always be you. Because you are mine. I will have a wife, an heir, because I need my bloodline to continue, because I bloody well have to, but please, please remember this; I love you, Merlin. I love you.' Merlin looked at him. Into him, through him. His eyes were tinged gold, and Arthur's blood fired, Merlin's proximity making him restless even though the situation was far from appropriate. 'Is it.. is it enough, Merlin?' Merlin was silent for a long moment, then, 'it will have to be, Arthur, because I can't give you up. Can't, can't, won't,' and Merlin buried his face into Arthur's neck, the other man stroking his hair, rubbing his back. Straying lower. Rubbing above the curve of his arse, yanking his tunic up and out of the breeches that he fervently wished would disappear. He slid his hand down, past the swell of Merlin's arse cheeks, in between them, flicking his fingertip over his servant's tight pucker. 'You drive me insane, Merlin,' he whispered, as Merlin shifted so that he was straddling him, forcing himself up hard against Arthur's chest, searching his neck out and licking it, biting the skin and licking it again, soothing the mark. 'Are you going to fuck me here, Sire?' Merlin asked, voice low, eyes impossibly dark, as he rose and ground against Arthur steadily, forcing his arousal against the Princes with every forward thrust. 'I'm tempted to watch you come from this alone, Merlin. You look so fucking indecent. You should be thrown in the cells. Possibly bound.' Merlin groaned, before pulling back with amazing self restraint, and standing up shakily. 'Take me to bed, Arthur. Now.' Arthur stood up too, pulling himself up shelf by shelf, and Merlin took his hand and yanked him into a jog.

Merlin's wrists were bound together, and strapped to the Prince's headboard. His nipples were hard, bitten pink, and his chest was littered with bruises, bite marks. Badges of ownership left by the, no, HIS Prince. Said Prince was straddling his thighs, pulling on his cock lazily, as he watched Merlin struggle against his ties. 'You look so fucking good tied up Merlin. Jesus, I think I might have to kill anyone else you've ever been with. Or looked at.' Merlin smiled thinly at Arthur's tone, before bending his legs at the knee to bracket him, trying desperately to grind against him, to get any kind of pressure on his aching cock. 'You're going the right way to kill me, you teasing fuck,' he ground out, keening desperately as Arthur leaned back oh so slightly, allowing him momentary friction. Arthur laughed, a warm, aroused sound, and walked forward on his knees enough to reach Merlin's head. He braced his arms either side of Merlin's tied wrists, and hunched his hips forward, brushing the wet head of his cock against the warlock's full pink mouth. Merlin leaned forward, darting out his tongue, trying to catch Arthur's erection. 'Slut,' Arthur said, seconds before forcing himself into Merlin's mouth. He gagged, recovered, gagged again, then set up as much of a rhythm as he could with Arthur fucking his throat. 'Fuck, Merlin,' Arthur gasped out, his hips slowing, then pistoning again, as he tried to calm himself then changed his mind.

He wrenched himself away, growling, and climbed off the bed, fetching his knife from his dresser. He cut through Merlin's bonds, and the man took a second to massage his aching wrists before he literally flew at Arthur. The man caught him, dropping the knife and slamming him against the column of his bed, kissing him violently, his tongue as far into Merlin's mouth as he could get it. It was like a fight, the both of them pressing and groaning, the bruises and the cuts. Merlin still open from the first time, from being fucked bound to Arthur's bed, fucked till he screamed. Arthur reached around, his come making two, then three fingers slide into Merlin's body too easily, and he growled again, spinning Merlin and driving straight into him without warning. 'Arthur, fuck. Fuck, fuck me, fuck me, harder, fucking come on, I'm no fucking virgin,' and Arthur moaned into his hair and bought his arm up to pull Merlin against him by his throat, holding his body taut against him, his hips pistoning into Merlin's tight hot body harder and harder. Merlin gasped for breath as Arthur's arm tightened, his hand finding his cock, fucking his fist harder and harder as he tried to match Arthur's rhythm. 'I'm gonna come, Merlin, I'm gonna come, god, Merlin, I fucking love this, love you,' and Merlin came, came at Arthur's low voice, his declaration. Arthur came immediately after, gasping and thrusting through it, pulling out to release his death grip on his lover. Merlin gasped for air, and Arthur rubbed his back gently, rubbing his neck, leading him over to the bed. He found the hem of his tunic, used a corner to wipe them both down, cleaning Merlin's body reverently. Arthur looked at him, into him, and smiled. Warm, happy. Safe. Loved.

'I think, Arthur, that yeah. For now, it's pretty much enough.'


End file.
